


[Podfic of] Don't Ask, Don't Tell (Take What You Need) by elizabethfaye09

by shiningartifact



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say it's merely for satisfaction is the understatement of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Don't Ask, Don't Tell (Take What You Need) by elizabethfaye09

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Ask, Don't Tell (Take What You Need)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12300) by elizabethfaye09. 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?tz2zkzymhu1)** and then click to download the file.

 

Enjoy! Your feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/6978.html).


End file.
